<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>錯待 by cachan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359115">錯待</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachan/pseuds/cachan'>cachan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachan/pseuds/cachan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他跟Peter的事情像是一場即將到頭的任務，但這次George卻不知道該如何收線。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Guillam/George Smiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>錯待</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post-Movie（以原著來看大約為第二集中間左右），依私心更改了設定：Ann跟George離婚了，並轉換George對Ann的想法。<br/>本文一言以蔽之：兩個互相在意的人因不明白對方的心意與誤解而痛苦。這句話讀起來饒舌，這篇故事也是。<br/>篇名取自妙津書中的一句話：「人的最大受苦來自人與人間的錯待。」<br/>寫這篇寫得很爽，但通篇讀完後，只覺得非常對不起勒卡雷爺爺。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p>
<p>請不要再理會Ann了，也不要再因Ann的行為而受影響。Ann回來，而她又走了；她就是個甫出獄就立刻再行兇的累犯，食髓知味永遠學不乖。如果出軌是一種暴力，George已體無完膚。</p>
<p>請不要再理會Ann了。</p>
<p>－－－－</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter一手抱著裝滿食材的褐色牛皮紙袋，一手熟練的打開位於臨水街房子的大門。等他小心翼翼地確認木楔子都夾在它們原有的位置後，才滿意的轉過身，以一種刻意的隨意將公事包和風衣丟進客廳的單人沙發裡，抱著紙袋走進一旁的廚房，並將袋子裡的東西一樣一樣細心地排進冰箱裡。</p>
<p>他買的東西主要是牛奶和雞蛋，還有一袋被紙紮得好好的火腿。Peter默想：牛奶要放在門的右側，蛋擺在最上方的蛋架裡，火腿該在第二層的最左邊。</p>
<p>除了早餐之外，George平日不會在家吃飯，甚至他現在也甚少回來過夜了；他在圓場的辦公室裡頭有半套寢臥，不論多晚總會有人幫他弄到熱的東西果腹，但Peter希望或許周末他會回來，並且多多少少會開伙。那怕只有一點點的時間，Peter也不希望讓Fawn有任何機會邀功。</p>
<p>晚一點－－從幾個小時之後開始計算－－Peter將會有半個月不在英國。圓場得到線索傳報說比利時人聲稱有些東西英國人會有興趣；這事情上頭的人知道後要求必須由他出面確認東西足夠有價值做交易，因此他不得不去接頭。哦比利時人，他們最好確定這件事情足夠有用。</p>
<p>Ann完全離開了，離開臨水街的房子不知道安身於何處，這件事理應是George的私事卻弄得大家都知道，消息一度在George的背後鬧得沸沸揚揚，Peter每每聽見那些議論都會氣得耳朵都發紅。那段時間Peter前前後後緊跟著他的老師，他自認自己是守衛亦是安慰，然而他也不清楚自己是否真的派上了用場，因為George仍然那一副讓人看不透想法的表情，仍舊穿著他過大的風衣，圓圓滾滾的穿梭在圓場和他自己才清楚的散步路線裡，淡漠的對待任何一個人，什麼都沒有改變。</p>
<p>Peter想，沒有改變很好。</p>
<p>地鼠事件落幕之後Peter的男友也沒有再回來了。Peter沒有回去找他，也沒有再找其他任何人。在他意識中一個茫然恍惚的地帶裡，有股他說不上來又令他沮喪的奇異透徹明瞭，如果他的老師再次告訴他該收拾一下生活，他還是會再做同樣的事情。</p>
<p>明明是那麼久以前的事，但那個晚上的景象仍清晰可見。男人將戒指放在他身旁茶几上轉身離開，他的步調緩慢只是更凸顯自己的殘酷。Peter失聲痛哭，像是一個穩固他心靈的錨以殘忍的方式拔出，撕心裂肺的痛，第二天他又變成一個如果情勢要求的話每天身份都必須不一樣的情報員。他能為了George Smiley收拾乾淨他的關係，當George告訴他，如果他被抓到了也不能將他拱出來他亦義無反顧；那George呢？他願為他做什麼事嗎？</p>
<p>Ann跟George真正離婚之後，Peter有的時候會在他的老師家過夜－－確切的說，他覺得更像是George收留他。</p>
<p>他一直以為自己是足夠堅強的，在他刻意營造出來的玩世不恭的嘻笑之下是一個怯懦的男人，而George有能力能看透一切，讓他了解堆砌無謂的表像都只是罔然，他無法克制自己不瑟縮著已經遍體鱗傷的身心邊向George無限容忍的溫柔接近，與乞求－－</p>
<p>－－給他一個屋簷，給他一張床，給他一個溫暖的假象。</p>
<p>一段時間過去，他在臨水街過夜的頻率越來越高，小客房裡擺放了越來越多他的東西，這不正常，也是不對的，但他無法控制自己；他依賴且敬仰George，如同生命總貪戀陽光。這時他才憶起，Ann剛離開George的那段時間裡他總亦步亦趨的跟著他的老師，似乎就已透出了跡像。或許一直在等Ann離開的人是我，Peter想。</p>
<p>George至今仍是不帶任何情緒默許他的親近，仿佛未曾注意到Peter的異常；但那是George呀，在事情一開始一定就有所察覺的George。Peter知道總有一天George會開口制止這件事的，探員私底下過從甚密並不被允許，他向George索要的也已經太多。所以他在等待－－Peter仍舊擁有的他可悲的自尊心在作祟－－等待有任何的跡象顯示他的老師就要開口警示、就要趕他走，他會在那之前就停止他放縱的行為。</p>
<p>在那個停損點之前終止這一切，Peter自認還可以在轉身時維持一些禮貌微笑和高傲。</p>
<p>這種心態讓他憶起他還在北非時的一次任務。一條佈局以久的線，一次火燒，在收線的那一天，他蟄伏在黑暗的房子中，提著他的心跳屏著聲息等待著襲擊他的對象。他屏氣凝神等待著，感受心臟在胸腔裡強力的撞擊，深怕心跳聲讓他錯失任何風吹草動。</p>
<p>但在他等待攻擊對方的同時，總是有很大的一部分也害怕會被對方反撲。</p>
<p>北非那次任務失敗了，Peter最後被反突襲，還失去幾個下屬，那次火燒燒盡的是他自己；他到了很久很久以後才知道，早在那次行動之前，Bill就已經躲在圓場裡偷渡消息出去了。</p>
<p>他害怕他也被George突襲。有的時候連他自己都不清楚，究竟他待在George身旁的目的是為了乞討、為了最後那一下轉身，還是為了被反撲。</p>
<p>Peter將最後一顆蛋排好，確認所有東西都放在合乎他老師習慣伸手方便可取的地方，接著轉身從袋子裡拿出一根胡蘿蔔，兩顆馬鈴薯，一把芹菜和幾顆熟紅的蕃茄，帶著它們走到水槽邊，開始用不熟練刀鋒將它們削皮切塊。</p>
<p>飛機五個鐘頭後起飛，他晚一點還必須先回家一趟拿他的行李。他要先到法國，再從法國給人接應進比利時。那些比利時佬要求的。回國的方法還可得比這複雜。</p>
<p>George知道兩人將有一段時間無法見面，會不會鬆了一口氣？Peter了解他的老師或許甚於他的老師了解自己，George擅長聆聽但不見得喜歡有人在他耳邊一直說話，當Peter待在臨水街的房子裡他總是很小心的注意控制自己說話的量，看似隨意實則謹慎的盯著George每一次垂下的眼皮。這麼長的時間過去了他還是不知道George對於他的存在究竟是喜愛、厭煩或是只是忍受。</p>
<p>Peter用個鍋子裝好切得歪七扭八的蔬菜，用一點點的油將它們炒至半透。最後落了半鍋的水，開始燉煮。等待水沸騰的這段時間，他將果皮收集起來放在後園一盆植物的土壤上，接著把紙袋折好跟George那一疊舊報紙放在一起。</p>
<p>場內似乎還沒有人注意到他現在一週大約有兩三天會在George家過夜，真是驚險，如果有人在三更半夜打電話找他卻打不通然後發現他在一個他不該待著的地方出現的話。先不論後續會不會有什麼處置，光想那些可能會流傳出的傳言就不知道會有多難聽。他是George的人馬，大家心知肚明，但半住宿在他的老師家是另外一個層次的問題。在一種奇特幸運的情形之下，還沒有人在他一早到圓場的時候指責他晚上在緊急的狀況下找不到人。不過他知道這事只是尚未發生而已。</p>
<p>爐子上的水滾了，他將火轉至最小；這鍋更像是蔬菜雜燴的湯是他準備給George的早餐，George只要將它拿出來加熱就可以了。當然沒辦法撐上兩個禮拜，但至少在前三天Peter可以確認他的老師不會又在路旁那間咖啡廳用又油又膩的培根薯餅打發當作早餐。他只放了一點點鹽巴調味，他還記得他的老師有血壓的問題。最後加入一點點乾燥香草末，關火，在鍋子上蓋上蓋子，最後步入起居室裡。</p>
<p>他拿起放在單人沙發椅上的公事包。那張Ann挑選的跟這個客廳當中任何東西都不搭的單人沙發椅，那麼的舊了，座墊塌陷又僵硬令人坐不住，George每個晚上都倚躺在裡面，Peter多麼厭惡這張椅子。George彷彿在那裡頭找到了天下最舒適的角落，Peter不禁會想像George跟Ann是否曾在那張椅子上做愛過。他希望Ann曾帶別的男人在沙發裡做愛，而George每個晚上躺在那邊彷彿那是天下最舒適的角落，Ann會出現在他每一次垂眼之間。</p>
<p>若說Peter不恨Ann，那一定是假的。Peter事實上非常害怕憎惡Ann的自己，他知道他沒有立場。他總是下意識的閃避那些負面的念頭。但如果他肯靜下心來面對自己，他將不得不痛苦的承認，他真的厭惡這個用偷情和道歉不斷給予希望卻又傷害George的不知好歹的女人。她一定知道她是George的軟肋才如此有恃無恐吧。Peter敬愛他的老師，也因此他無法忍受他老師時不時會透出的恍惚情緒，而那源自於George又再次憶起Ann。</p>
<p>但他希望Ann能跟George復合，這也是真的。因為他知道這個女人有多美，知道George當年有多愛她，知道當George在她身邊的時候總是溫柔的宛如冬陽；當Ann與他調笑，他會看進她的眼裡，而不是像跟自己講話時總望著沒有焦點的遠方。如果Ann可以回來，不再離開，那她一定是給George最好的禮物。</p>
<p>在Peter走出門之前他做了最後一次的巡視，除了那鍋湯之外，沒有別的跡象顯示他有來過。這是他小心刻意營造讓George看見的景象：沒有被更動過的跡象，就沒有壓迫，就沒有反彈，他就能維持他的低姿態。</p>
<p>門在他身後闔了上。每一個楔子都在它應有的位置上。</p>
<p>George當晚回來所看見的景象。</p>
<p>儘管George一直想活捉Karla，但他有的時候也會有個念頭，就讓Karla死了算了，埋葬在冰天凍地的西伯利亞大陸，將那個打火機一起帶進墳墓裡，就沒有人會交還給他，他也就不用處理它－－所謂的什麼Ann的愛。</p>
<p>事實上他都已經不太記得Ann的樣子。大家都這麼說，Ann有一頭亮麗的棕髮，很襯她的瞳孔，然而他現在卻沒有絲毫的印象。他多麼深愛過又被傷害過的女人啊，他曾經以為自己一輩子都會原諒的女人啊，竟然可以不再激起他的任何念頭，有的時候他都會震驚於自己的無情。</p>
<p>George一眼就發現在爐子上的那鍋湯，當然；完全沒有味道，Peter真的不是個好廚師，鹽巴總是放太少，George在試過之後吐了吐舌頭想。這鍋湯還得再煮個兩三次才能算是成品，他大概能猜到Peter離去得很匆忙。他知道Peter出差的事，也知道他離去的有多麼不甘願。</p>
<p>他小心的以鍋沿抹去湯杓底下滴著的湯汁，舀了一碗湯做為自己的晚餐。馬鈴薯還沒煮透，胡蘿蔔也硬得讓他的牙齒難受，兩者混合交雜出一種鐵銹苦澀味，但他仍舊倚著流理台，想著Peter，安靜又小心地咀嚼完全部。</p>
<p>他一直在想，Peter跟他現在這樣算什麼。</p>
<p>在他跟Ann離婚之前的好幾年，George已然活得像是離婚了一樣；Ann在他知情與不知情之間不間斷地換情人，總是回來隨即又離去；她的離去卻從不徹底，以至於這個房子永遠都有她的東西，永遠有她的香水味。她是一縷幽魂，盤據在George的心裡，匍匐在家中的每一個角落等待一舉擊倒他。每個人看到他都會問他：Ann還好嗎？他真的很疑惑在所有人都知道Bill跟Ann的緋聞的情況之下，他們究竟想聽到什麼答案。當他們希望他轉交問候給Ann時，Ann甚至都不住在家裡。</p>
<p>Ann很好，謝謝，因為不好的從來都不是她。</p>
<p>他從沒真正憎恨過Ann，他一直試圖否認時間在Ann身上刻劃出的改變－－因為Ann依舊那麼美，只是Ann不再是他的，也不再是他所渴望的一切，如此罷了。</p>
<p>他只是等在那裡，每天回家，偶爾會期待電話會響起，或是期待開了門能看見Ann的鞋子擺在玄關處；只要Ann肯回來，他就會原諒她，他才能寬恕那個緊攢著執念不放手的他自己。</p>
<p>所以離婚在某種程度上仍舊打擊George的心智，它讓George這些年的等待、磋跎掉的期望、輾轉反覆的態度，以及妄想原諒Ann的自大變成了滑稽可笑的嘲弄，狠狠刮他巴掌般嘲笑他的痴傻。他只好往好處想，好吧，至少再也不會有人問他Ann的近況了。</p>
<p>Ann的東西被一群操著蘇格蘭口音的工人搬上車給載走，一件不留，車子噴著黑煙駛離臨水街這條死巷，不知道往哪去，沒有什麼東西被落下來讓他緬懷；後來，等到連她的味道都完全消退，等到攻擊他的脆弱的不再是Ann的象徵而是滿室喧囂的孤獨，他才後知後覺的意識到，現在的一個人跟他前些年來的一個人已經不一樣了。</p>
<p>Peter的陪伴是一個意外，像是一張夾在舊書裡的新書籤。</p>
<p>那是超過半年前的一個晚上，臨近半夜時分的臨水街蒸騰在悶熱潮溼的水氣當中，George耳朵充斥遠方嬰兒啼哭，腦子裡一直有個東西在不停滾動使他輾轉難眠，他竭力想要抓住那抹影子卻始終辦不到；他在半夢半醒之間被門鈴拉回神，驚醒的那麼一瞬間他以為是Ann又回來了。但是Ann不會按電鈴，而且Ann不會再回來了。他下樓將門拉開一條細細的門縫，Peter穿著白天的西裝舉著一瓶威士忌對他笑著說，對不起吵到你睡覺，這是陪罪。他紅腫兩泡眼睛，重重的鼻音像是捏著鼻子說話，看向George的眼睛有著哀淒的絕決。George遲疑了一下，側身讓他進來。</p>
<p>當晚Peter只是漫無邊際的瞎扯淡，一杯又一杯的酒精讓他的舌頭逐漸遲鈍，他開始大笑，大舌頭，有時講起某些事情又義憤填膺口齒清晰。George沉在沙發底部聽著，隱約查覺到某個特異的事實，然後他終於明瞭了早先在他腦子中滾動的事情是什麼，一個他一直不想正視卻鐵錚錚的事實。</p>
<p>他無法克制自己不斷回想那個畫面。</p>
<p>他想起當天稍早下班他一如往常搭上巴士回家，在巴士剛起步搖搖晃晃之際，透過公車沾著霧氣朦朧的玻璃他瞥見了一抹薑黃色的頭髮和款式年輕的西裝，就在路邊的一個轉角上；他的對面站著另外一個年紀較長的男人，有著削瘦的肩膀有著憐憫的目光。年輕人臉上佈滿了他從未見過的憂傷，整個身體傾頹著在訴說一種脆弱。George一眼不眨直直盯著兩個人看，直到他們完全消失在窗框後才轉回頭，他回頭的同時想，今天應該讓Fawn載他回家才對。</p>
<p>對於George來說，Peter三更半夜的開快車（他毫不懷疑這點）到自己家其實是個可以隱約預知的結果，或許這就是他一直無法入眠的原因，在他不自覺的時候，他再次做出了等待的行為。他回過神看著Peter躺在沙發上喝得爛醉，嘴裡卻還嘟囔著天佑英國，天佑女王。哦，那個女朋友情報網遍及歐洲大陸的Peter，跟女人調情比喝水容易的Peter，真正可以左右他情緒的卻是一個男人，誰能想到呢？</p>
<p>George克制自己不去想為什麼Peter會來找他，他合理的排除他對Peter的重要性。最後他淡然的理解到，這就只是一個報復罷了。今天他看見的那個男人，同時帶有憐愛卻也殘酷的視線，大概是Peter不得不必須放棄的那一部份生活。而是誰帶領Peter進入這行？又是誰讓Peter面臨不得不捨棄這一切的局面？</p>
<p>這只是一個報復罷了。他垂下眼瞼，習慣性的欲以領帶擦拭他的眼鏡，才想起他現在穿的是睡衣。他有點手足無措。</p>
<p>最後George吃力的架起比他高出許多已經完全醉倒的男子上樓，邊想著幸好明天是周末，一邊將他扔進客房的床裡。綿柔溫軟的被褥似乎碰觸到Peter內心最脆弱的那一塊，他在George即將離去之際抓住他揉在他髮間的手。</p>
<p>「我們必須這樣嗎？」他問。他這時又清醒得像是他沒醉過。茶褐色的眼珠就算只憑藉一點窗外透進的光也剔透得宛若琥珀。</p>
<p>George遲疑了一下，最後選擇在床沿坐下，床墊下陷，Peter因此微微傾向他。「是的，在你受訓時我就說過，必須這樣。」他停頓。「我們每個人，都是。」</p>
<p>Peter蜷縮在床的中央哭泣。他緊抓住George的手，彷彿那是他的船槳、他的浮木，他將它抱在胸前貼著心口，當George輕彎指節的時候碰觸到的只有一片潤澤，彷彿他真的溺斃。</p>
<p>做他們這一行的從來沒有誰虧欠了誰，出了什麼事情一律後果自行負擔。縱使George這麼明白，但年輕人的傷痛卻還是擊中了他這麼多年來隱藏著最不應該讓人看見的愧疚感。Peter一直都是George重要的人。不是手下，更不是棋子；他是George唯一可以信任、唯一可以將背交付出去的對象。他是獨一無二的。Peter以近乎崇拜的方式對他完全的忠誠，以至於George時常驚訝自己何德何能得到這位年青人全然傾注的敬愛，讓他想起Peter的小心翼翼和盡心盡力都一股憐憫的苦澀酸楚。</p>
<p>鍋匠，裁縫，士兵，間諜，而他是乞丐；五個人的相片貼在Control的棋子上，Control懷疑他有可能是地鼠。</p>
<p>George從不相信別人，但這刻他沉痛的祈禱永遠別讓Peter成為第二個自己。</p>
<p>George不敢想，如果當時他沒有看見Peter哭，或是一開始就沒看見Peter眼底的淒涼，那麼事情會不會完全不一樣。</p>
<p>那之後，Peter開始每隔一兩週就有一個晚上在他家過夜，總是帶著一瓶酒，笑著扯著不著邊際的開場白踏進屋子裡。後來變成一週一次、一週兩天三天。不是Peter陪伴他，而是他為了陪伴Peter而禁錮在這裡等待Peter的到來。他在書房裡或是起居室的沙發中，在Peter還沒來的時候懸著涼透的心倒數時間，但在門鈴淒厲的尖叫之後反而從容不迫。他懷疑或許是他足夠老了，而他聽說當人上了年紀便會開始償他這一輩子犯下的罪，被他過去的業障反噬。*</p>
<p>在Peter來拜訪的日子裡他們通常什麼也沒做。情形好的時候Peter會下廚，做些簡單能入口的東西，晚餐後他們坐在客廳裡啜著酒搭著煙有一搭沒一搭的講話；有的時候Peter會先買好晚餐在家等他，George在睡前閱讀資料，而Peter以他永遠不夠縝密的思緒幫他一些文書的忙；也有少數狀況很糟的時候，圓場不順利的情緒被他們帶進房子裡，兩人不發一語，沉悶的氣氛令他們喘不過氣，他們的存在成為對彼此的一種折磨。</p>
<p>或許這就是Peter想從自己身上得到的。一個陪伴、一個歸處、一個折磨。</p>
<p>George有時總想對Peter說，不，不能這樣。他們無法像普通人一般的生活卻不代表他們就必須從彼此身上得到慰藉。但，卻從未有人開口道破他們現在這樣的關係，就連當做一個玩笑也沒有，George也沒有提過他知道Peter前男友的事情；他們用沉默的粉飾來維持這荒謬的平靜，一旦說出來了這樣的相處就會分崩離兮。</p>
<p>George一直嘗試否認他跟Peter這樣的接觸已經接近親密的本質，有時他回神會發現他們的親近和默契已讓彼此有些尷尬；這通常發生在當他們比肩站在廚房裡一同收拾桌子和洗碗時；或是當他們面對面坐著喝酒陷入舒適的沉默中；有的時候發生在他們即使隔著人群仍能輕易看進對方的眼睛裡，帶著溫柔的笑意與安慰。仿佛夾在兩人之間是一團流轉的空氣，不論距離多遠，他們都能感受彼此身上的熱度騷動自己的肌膚，輕輕癢癢，隨著當下的心念感到舒服或是，恐懼－－近來越來越多的是後者。</p>
<p>George死板板的瞪著碗底剩下來的蔬菜和香料的殘渣，好半晌才回神轉身將它倒掉；他洗乾淨用過的餐具和碗，放進碗籃裡陰乾，然後把冷了的湯收進冰箱裡。他環視了一周，突地有些落寞的動彈不得。</p>
<p>他們的事情如果被人發現，Peter就沒戲唱了。</p>
<p>George深諳圓場運作的道理，這裡指的是人事的調遷爭鬥，做為一個曾被逼走又為了收拾內部見不得人的秘密而再次回來的角色，他也知道自己再一次被鬥走是隨時的事，等他事情都處理完上頭又看他不順眼的時候，他就該迎接自己的第二次退休。這方面George看得比別人都開。Control離開時連帶著一群人馬都被逼退；而Peter是他的人馬。他不捨的，不是他自己。</p>
<p>沒有人比George更清楚：Peter生來該是圓場的人，而他現在正在迷途中，被傷痛與絕望遮蔽了他的雙眼。</p>
<p>他跟Peter的事情像是一場即將到頭的任務，但這次George卻不知道該如何收線。</p>
<p>長年的間諜身份令他的外表看上去不動聲色，所以也許只會有George自己知道他總因Peter的接近與晨別而心跳震耳欲聾，帶著驚心動魄的嘆息。</p>
<p>我需要一杯酒。George想。現在。</p>
<p>他步向起居室的酒櫃，必須用上他驚人的克制力才得以步伐穩健。</p>
<p>酒瓶頸部不間斷地敲擊杯緣既輕脆又刺耳，聽在他耳中裡恰似任務告急的密碼，他甚至沒有精力去回想他有沒有為自己放進冰塊。當酒精熱辣辣燒灼他的喉嚨與眼睛，他有那麼一瞬間恍惚的以為一切只是幻境，這昏黃矮小的客廳終究只裝載他一個人的生命與喜怒哀愁，從來都沒有過Ann，一切都只是他的妄想，當然更沒有Peter。</p>
<p>當他回過神來，唯一希望的也只是幻境能成真。</p>
<p>因為每天每天，年老的間諜在心中不斷吟唱的禱詞，就是期望年青的男人不要再過來，不要再為這個房子注入清新的氣息，不要再嘗試從他身上汲取他恨不得全部付出給他的溫柔，也不要再讓George懷有他被人需要的錯覺。不要跟他扯上關係。</p>
<p>George持續站在原地，等待身體從酒精的衝擊中緩和過來，但他已經暈眩了。</p>
<p>Peter那麼良善、那麼美好，更甚於Ann。而這個房子與他，已屆凋零。</p>
<p>George轉動腳跟，走向他習慣坐的單人沙發，這次，不論他如何努力，也只是步履蹣跚。太難看了。</p>
<p>當他跌進沙發，下墜帶起了一股氣旋，旋起一陣香味，味道鑽進他的鼻腔裡混合酒精，成了他的迷幻藥－－那是Peter的古龍水。總是Peter的古龍水。帶著活力佐以些許輕浮，等到一切散盡，剩下一點醇厚；使George每晚坐在這裡，舒展四肢望著虛無，厭惡這樣依戀的自己卻也無處可去。</p>
<p>Karla曾說，Ann是George的弱點。所以他讓Bill與Ann偷情，用這個方法迷惑了George的判斷力。</p>
<p>不會了，George想，再也沒有Ann，不會再是她了。她已不會再擾亂他的心神，這個房子裡已不再有她的氣味。當他憶起她，她仍舊美麗，如同一幅饒富韻味的畫，如同一場醒來已遙遠矇矓的夢－－</p>
<p>只是不會再是她了。</p>
<p><br/>【END】</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*：寫完這句之後才讀完卡拉三部曲的最後一本，George在裡面講了一句全然相反的話。幾經掙扎過後還是決定留下來。特此加註以示懺悔。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>